


The Lies We Tell

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Porn, Smut, also some plot for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie & Bass and lies of all types... smut, smut, smut</p><p>A series of one-shots that can be read alone or together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blatant Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and thought, what better excuse to write some Charloe Smut for Charloe Smut's sake... than this brand new 'explicit' rating? 
> 
> So that's what this is..... Lemony-smutty-porno goodness with some story thrown in... because I can't help myself.
> 
> Thanks for the comments guys. You rock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass overhears Charlie lying about their relationship. He then does all he can to turn her lies into reality...

Charlie can't pinpoint the moment when everything shifted. She can't say with certainty when her desire to kill the former President had evolved into an entirely different type of desire. She just knows that her attitude toward him has changed.

She doesn't want him dead anymore. These days, she just wants him.

In and of itself, this knowledge is no big deal. She's a fucking Matheson. Usually, if she wants something, she goes after it. If she needs something she finds a way to make it hers. She doesn't wring her hands like a helpless housewife. She finds her prey and she hunts it down and she pounces.

Monroe is different. Charlie can't read him. He is deep and moody and broken. His brokenness isn't the kind one pities. Instead, Charlie fears it. He's like the wild animal with one leg caught in the ragged teeth of an iron trap. He is unpredictable. He is fierce. He is suspicious and nervous and easily provoked. She doesn't want to spook him, and if ever there was a man likely to be spooked; it was surely this man once known as the Scourge of Scranton.

So she watches him from afar. She watches the way he feeds off the interactions he has with others. For the longest time, Charlie thought the thing he wanted most was power. Now she sees his needs are truly much simpler. He yearns for acceptance. He craves forgiveness. He longs for family. He sees these things in some long lost version of his relationship with Miles. It is that shadow of a thing long dead that keeps him close. He yearns for that relationship to heal. Monroe sees hope in his son as well. Charlie can't see why Monroe doesn't see through the egotistical and manipulative Connor, but then Charlie had been fooled too – once. She hopes that Monroe will someday get back what he'd lost with Miles, and realize that a meaningful and loving relationship with Connor is simply never going to happen.

She's pondering these things when the Devil's Spawn himself approaches. Only days have passed since Monroe and Connor had taken Charlie and Duncan's men on a killing rampage at the Patriot training camp. Monroe and Miles still aren't talking much. Connor is still strutting around like he's got the biggest dick in the world (Charlie knows this to be a lie, but stays silent on that point).

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite lady warrior." Connor says in a mocking tone.

"Go to hell, Connor." Charlie mutters without even looking up.

"I'm sure that's coming later, but I'm not too concerned with life after death at the moment. Honestly, right now I'm bored with nothing and no one to do." His voice is filled with a teasing, sexual quality that makes Charlie want to run for the nearest river just to wash the memory of his touch from her skin.

"Good luck with that." She says, her mouth set in a firm line.

"That's not very nice." He scolds playfully. "It wasn't so long ago that you were more than willing to help me out in that area." Connor reaches out and brushes a strand of hair from her face. He is caught off guard when she grabs his wrist and twists it back painfully.

"Don't ever touch me again." Her words are cold. Her icy blue eyes bore into him.

When she releases him, Connor rubs his arm in pain. His eyes are narrow. "God, you can be a bitch. I don't know why I ever wasted any time with you."

"Yeah, me either. If only the cosmos could give you back those ten minutes." Her ridicule is evident, even to someone frequently as dense as Connor. He bristles visibly at the insult to his manhood.

"Well, it was enough time for me. I didn't give a rat's ass if you got off or not."

"Yes, that was clear." She motions with her hand for him to leave. "Go away now, Connor. I'm tired and I want to be alone."

"My Dad must be busy then? Seems like the two of you are awfully chummy lately. I see the way you look at each other. It's obvious he's plowing you senseless whenever he gets the chance." Connor pauses, and then forges on, "Does he give you more than ten minutes?"  Just like a bully on a playground, Connor wants to inflict pain on others in an effort to deflect his own hurt. Just like that playground bully – this is rarely a tactic that works.

Charlie walks to Connor. She's standing so close he can feel the heat radiating off her body. She looks him in the eye and surprises him with a grin. His cock twitches without warning. Her grin confuses him, and for just a moment he mistakes her move as one of interest. This assumption is met with a swift death when she speaks.

"Ten minutes? Jesus Connor, your Dad spends ten minutes just sucking my nipples." She leans even closer, so that he can feel her breath on his ear, "You wouldn't even believe how long he takes with my pussy. He licks it and sucks it and teases it with his fingers and fucks it with his tongue until I scream. He finds my g spot every damn time and I come so hard I think I might die. Then and only then, does he even unzip his pants. When he finally does start to fuck me, I feel like I'll explode because even when he tries to be gentle, he pounds me until my body hums. His cock is so fucking huge, and that man knows how to use it too – oh the things he can do with that giant dick. And it's not just anatomy Connor. He's also wicked clever and of course has decades of experience to draw from. Your Dad has forgotten more skills than your country bumpkin ass has ever even learned. He likes it when I ride him so that he can squeeze my tits. He likes taking me from behind with a handful of my hair in his fist. He likes it when he has me against a wall or on a table or in the fucking river. He likes it when my mouth is wrapped around his huge cock and I'm sucking him dry." She takes a step back, watching Connor's wide eyes blink, unfocused. "Go away, boy. You never had a chance to begin with, and my knowing what you truly have to offer doesn't work in your favor."

Connor doesn't know what to say. He's pissed and on some level he vows to figure out a way to make Charlie pay for talking to him like that. Right now though, his primary concern regards his need to go somewhere and jerk off, and that is the only thought in his head when he storms away.

Charlie is chuckling to herself when she hears movement behind her. "Jesus, Connor. Go the fuck away. I was not kidding."

"That's funny." Monroe says, his voice is surprisingly and suddenly close. Charlie feels a shiver as she hears him approach.

"What's funny?" she asks her voice a little scratchy as he comes up even closer behind her. She doesn't turn.

"Well," his lips are not quite touching her ear, but she feels the moist breath from his lips. "You say you aren't kidding, and yet I can't remember doing any of those things you just mentioned. At least not in real life." He bites lightly at her earlobe and she stifles a moan. "So now I have to wonder if maybe our fantasy lives are much more similar than I'd ever have expected?"

"I think you misunderstood what you heard." Charlie's struggling to maintain composure. He snakes the tip of his tongue into her ear and she trembles.

"Yeah, that's it. I misunderstood." His hands grasp her hips and he pulls her back flush against his body. "I especially liked the part I got wrong about how much you like my dick and how big you think it is." With those words he pushes his pelvis against her ass with enough pressure that she can feel his hard and yes – substantial erection digging into her through layers of clothing.

"I wouldn't know of course." Her voice is now just a whisper as he begins to nip at her throat. She involuntarily tilts her head to grant his roving mouth better access.

"Oh, we both know that's not true." He chuckles against the flesh behind her ear. His hands move around to stroke her belly and squeeze one of her breasts. She moans quietly. "I remember at least two times you 'accidently' walked to the river just as I was finishing my bath. I saw you check out my cock. I just figured you were comparing it to his." This time when he pushes his hard-on against her, he does so forcefully. He's still pissed she slept with his son. Even knowing now that it was only the one time, and that evidently it wasn't good for Charlie – he's still pissed.

"Not much of a comparison Monroe. You two share some characteristics, but that ain't one of them." This time it is Charlie who moves against him. She slowly pushes her ass against his erection, and she grins when she hears his sharp intake of breath. Two can play at this game. She turns in his embrace, and presses her breasts against his muscled chest. Her nipples are hard and erect and she knows he can feel them through the threadbare fabric that remains their only barrier.

Charlie catches his eyes. She sees a flickering slide show of emotion. Lust is in the forefront – no doubt. She also sees fear and regret and longing. She sees pain and anger and raw need. His blue eyes bore into hers and they are speaking in a language that doesn't have words. She shudders when she realizes that she's not alone.

Monroe wants her too.

She can't take the emotion in his gaze anymore. She wants to replace it with something else so she leans up and presses her lips to his. He joins in immediately. They are searching and conquering and exploring with dueling tongues and clashing teeth. She knows her lips are already swollen from the intensity of this kiss and she doesn't care. Charlie bites down on his lower lip and he replies by sucking her tongue into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth. Hands haven't stopped moving and there is no doubt where this is headed. They both want the same thing.

She pulls back from his mouth, dazed. "We need…" she trails off, distracted by the softness of his beard as she begins to kiss his cheek.

He moans, but seems to know what she's thinking. "We need to go somewhere else."

"Yeah." She breathes against his cheek. "Yeah, somewhere else."

Monroe grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her along as he strides purposefully toward one of the outbuildings around the old factory where they've all been staying. This particular building is the one Monroe had claimed for himself. When they get to it, he flings the door open, pulls her inside and is kissing her again as he kicks the door shut behind them.

In the dim light of the room she makes out the shape of an ancient bed – where the hell did Monroe find an actual bed – amongst boxes and barrels left behind by someone long ago. He unceremoniously pushes her to the bed and then topples her back on it. He pounces and is kissing her again. She responds as if consumed by a fever that she can't control. His smell is pure Monroe – sweat and metal and something earthy. He smells like life – like fucking and fighting and hard back-breaking work. She's never felt so aroused by something as trivial as aroma, but she loves the way he smells. She moves her mouth to his throat, and begins to suck at the salty flesh above his pulse. Damn. He tastes like life too.

Monroe moves to lie beside her. He lets her suck at his neck while he rubs slow sensual circles on her back and across her perfect tight ass. He wedges a thigh between hers and begins to rock it against her core. They are both fully clothed, but Monroe is determined to give her everything she's ever imagined, and more.

Charlie begins to purr against his neck as she feels the nerve endings in her clit come to life. She bucks against his thigh, her hands grasping at whatever handhold she can find. She's getting so close when he withdraws his leg from between hers. She cries out in frustration, but sucks back a gasp as he deftly unfastens her jeans, sliding his hand inside her damp panties. Her jeans are tight and he doesn't have a lot of room to move, but he makes the most of what he has. Finding her clit with a rough thumb, he begins to stroke it rhythmically as he pushes two fingers into her tight heat. He pumps slowly at first, and then quickly picks up the pace. Deeply stroking in time with the movement against her clit, he soon hooks his fingers inside her to find that perfect spot and she comes hard, gripping onto his shoulders – fingernails digging deep into heated flesh. He pulls back, locking eyes with hers. Her focus is hazy but she watches as he places wet fingers between his lips, and sucks her juices from them without ever breaking eye contact. She shudders at his intensity.

He wastes no time. She's still shaking from her climax and he's yanking off her boots and jeans. His focus is startling and a little scary but she knows whatever comes next will be something she'll never forget. When she's naked from the waist down he moves in, spreading her legs with his hands. He presses his lips to the soft and sensitive flesh of her inner thigh before moving closer to her center. When he gets there, Charlie moans and bites her lip to keep from screaming. It wouldn't do to have Miles come roaring in swords flashing while Bass Monroe has his face buried in her pussy. Monroe knows what he's doing. He knows where to lick and where to touch her so that she feels like she's going to erupt. Every time she gets close, he pulls back and watches her with that intense Monroe stare that sees into her soul.

"Please." She begs him to let her come. He smirks just a little before diving in again. The next time he stops just shy of getting her off, she growls at him and reaches down to do the job herself.

Strong hands grip her wrists. "Patience, Charlie. You'll come when I'm ready for you to come." His voice is the same one he used to bark out orders to his militia. It should make her skin crawl. Instead it makes her pant with need for him.

He's licking her again and she can't help herself. She begins to beg. "Please… I want… I need."

Monroe leaves her there, hanging on the edge of climax, and moves up her body. For the first time, Charlie realizes that he is still fully dressed. He kisses her and she can taste herself on his tongue. She is surprised to find that this doesn't disgust her at all. Instead she is wildly turned on by it.

"What is it you want Charlie? What is it you need?"

"You. I need you. I need you inside me." She croaks out hoarsely.

Monroe slowly peels off her tank top and begins to suck the closest nipple through his teeth. Charlie arches her back. "Damnit Monroe." He is teasing her, and she can't take it anymore. "You have got to fuck me now."

He chuckles without letting go of the nipple. He continues to suck it into his mouth with no urgency whatsoever. He releases her finally, and leans back pulling his own shirt off over his head in one fluid motion. Charlie can't help but admire the cut of his muscles and the definition of his arms and abs. He is a perfect specimen. She takes this moment to run her hands greedily over the flesh that she's feasted on visually so many times before.

His smirk disappears, replaced by raw need. He leans down and his mouth is on hers again. She feels him kicking off his boots and wriggling out of his jeans, but his lips don't leave hers. She knows he's naked when he presses against her and she can feel his hard cock digging into her hip.

"Please." She says again, against his mouth. Her limbs are shaking now.

He doesn't answer, but moves to hover over her body. Still kissing her, softly now; he spreads her thighs apart with his knees and settles close. Moving his lips to her ear, he whispers. "Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"I want you inside me. I want you."

He nuzzles her neck and moves back to her ear. "Me? You want me or you want my – how did you say it – giant cock?" His voice is curious and teasing but there is also something else there. He sounds insecure, which for Monroe is certainly not the norm.

She pushes him away just enough that she can look him in the eye. "You. I want you."

Charlie watches as relief and something else settles over his features. His mouth descends on hers and in one fluid movement; he is buried to the hilt in her heat. Charlie arches to meet his thrust and he pulls one of her legs up, opening her pelvis for deeper penetration. She is amazed at how utterly full she feels. He is so thick and so long and nothing has ever prepared her for this level of fullness. He moves in and out with deep slow strokes. She feels like her climax is finally within reach, and her breathing becomes ragged.

"Open your eyes Charlie. Look at me." He's ordering her around again, and again she finds it strangely hot. She opens her eyes and locks with his – blue on blue. He's rocking into her slow and steady and she finds that once again he's talking to her without words. It is bizarre and also incredibly sexy. She wants to document this moment so that she can evaluate the emotions she sees in his eyes, but she's so close and she can't focus. Monroe reaches between their bodies and rubs her clit in time with his thrusts. She begins to quake under him and she can tell he's just barely holding on himself.

Charlie's eyes are still locked on his when she crests. Her vaginal walls clench down on Monroe's dick like a vice and he moans as he thrusts through her orgasm. As the waves dissipate, his tempo increases. His movements become choppy and erratic. At the last possible moment, he withdraws, spilling his seed across her belly, before collapsing next to her on the bed.

It takes them several minutes to relax. When their breathing evens out, and they untangle from each other; they move to lie side by side. They are like that when Charlie is struck by what has happened, and wonders how much this is going to change everything.

As if reading her mind, Monroe reaches for her hand. He squeezes it softly, before saying, "It only has to mean something if you want it to."

She remembers having a similar conversation with this man's son, and for just a moment she is wracked with guilt and self loathing. But when she glances at Monroe, and their eyes meet again – she sees something there, some piece of this broken man that calls to her. She realizes suddenly that she wants to know him better. She doesn't think she can fix him. She wouldn't even know where to start, but maybe this could mean something. For both of them.

"I think I do." She pauses before leaning over and kissing him lightly, "I think I do want it to mean something."

Charlie feels the change in him. It is soft and subtle. He relaxes into her embrace, burying his face in her neck.

"Me too." He says quietly before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Lies of Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is starting to grow suspicious... Charlie and Bass both avoid telling him the whole truth, but will he figure out what's really going on?

Miles is starting to grow suspicious. He's not even sure what he's suspicious about yet, but he knows something is off. Maybe it's that sometimes Bass and Charlie sit next to each other around the fire without exchanging snide remarks like they used to. Maybe it's the way they now laugh at some of the same jokes. Maybe it's the way they look at each other when they think nobody is looking or the way they sometimes disappear at the same time.

Whatever it is, it is making Miles nervous. He confronts Bass. "Are you doing something with Charlie?"

"I've been hunting some with her lately." Bass says without missing a beat.

"That isn't what I meant." Miles says with a frown.

"Not sure what you do mean Brother. We're learning to get along. That's all. Thought that's what you wanted." Bass shrugs. None of this is a lie, not exactly.

In fact, Bass and Charlie have found the morning hunt to be their perfect cover. He had offered to help one morning after breakfast. He'd said he could use some practice and wanted to be useful. Nobody had argued. So now they go out every morning, returning with whatever game they are able to find. The morning hunt usually takes a couple hours. At least the rest of camp assumes so. In truth, as soon as they are in the woods, the competition begins. Whoever kills the required amount first gets to choose how they spend the rest of their time before heading back to camp.

Charlie is simply better at hunting and wins almost every morning. Bass does not mind. Honestly he doesn't think there is a losing scenario here for him. Either way he gets laid and fed. How is that losing? Charlie on the other hand is very competitive and when she wins it is clear that most of her fantasies are similar in nature. She wants to be dominated. She likes it when he channels some of his old self. Bottom line is that she gets off on General Monroe. She likes it when he orders her around. Conversely, she also likes it when he's gentle…when he takes care of her and worships her body. He's finding that these are also the things he likes, so regardless of who 'wins' the end result is always some combination of these two things that works for them both. He can't remember having a partner like Charlie before. She consistently surprises and amazes. He's afraid he's going to lose himself in her someday, but he's not afraid enough to stop.

One morning they are in their favorite spot: a small clearing near a short rock wall. He packs a blanket discreetly inside his jacket for every hunt and they are on it now. He's kissing her and she is pulling off his shirt. Hands are roaming. Hearts are pounding. Clothes are dropping to the ground. This never gets old. He pauses, pulling away from her lips, "How are you at multi-tasking?" he asks, surprising her.

Charlie's eyes are hazy. "I don't know what you are talking about. Focus, Monroe."

He pulls away even farther and smirks. "I won this morning Charlie. You don't get to tell me what to do today."

Charlie groans, cursing her luck that he'd come across the buck not five minutes into their hunt. She smiles then because she knows she'll get what she wants in the end anyway. She always does. "Okay. I'll play. What do you mean by multi-tasking?" She cocks her head to one side curiously.

"Do you trust me?"

She looks at him skeptically, "That's a loaded question." She pauses before continuing with a small smile, "But yeah. You know I do."

"Then let's try something new. Just follow my lead, okay?"

They are both naked. He is kneeling at her side, kissing her and stroking her breasts with soft feather light touches. He nuzzles her neck, "This might seem a little uncivilized at first, but I promise it's good."

She's getting nervous, but tries not to let it show. "Okay." She says simply, waiting to see what happens next.

What happens next is Monroe pivots. Still kneeling at her side, he now leans the other direction. She grins. This is something she knows and loves. She opens her legs for him as he begins to lick the velvety folds between her thighs. Monroe is good at many things, but he is a master when it comes to this. Charlie arches her back as he pushes his tongue into her heat, thrusting gently while thumbing her clit with rhythmic circles. Her eyes close as she feels the shudder of her first climax. Damn he has a magic mouth. As her orgasm peaks, he begins to suck at her clit. Her whole body vibrates with release.

She's still shaky moments later when she feels him moving over her. She opens her eyes and sees Monroe's big dick hovering over her face. "Uh, Monroe?" she knows what he wants, but she wants to hear him say it.

"Suck me Charlie." His voice holds that General Monroe bite that she loves. She knew she'd get what she wanted in the end. Charlie smirks a little. The angle is weird, but she can do this. Grasping the base of his big cock firmly, she pulls him close. First she kisses the tip, sliding her tongue in the slit, licking at the drop waiting for her there. She takes her tongue and sweeps around the flare of the head before wrapping her lips around him. She's jacking his cock firmly as she sucks him deeper into her mouth. Charlie has found a rhythm she likes, by the time she feels Bass resuming his work on her pussy. She feels a jolt of heat as he finds her g-spot with long calloused fingers. His tongue is rubbing against her clit again.

A second orgasm is building.

Charlie loses focus.

Bass' dick pops out of her mouth. She moans, writhing under him. Oh, now she sees what he means. Concentrating on giving pleasure, while also receiving it… this is tricky. She moans as the second climax begins to rock through her.

He growls out her name. "Charlie, don't stop now!"

Snapping back to the task at hand she resumes working his cock, softly stroking his balls and tilting her head back just like he's taught her - sucking him in deeper, readying herself for the eruption she knows will be coming soon. She's thinking about his impending release when she's hit by the force of her own. Charlie shudders, arching against his mouth. He begins to shoot into her throat only moments later. She swallows all he has to offer and then he withdraws, moving to collapse at her side – his head lying beside her feet - both are gasping for breath.

"So am I?" She asks after gaining some composure. They both have begun to gather scattered clothing. It's time to get back to camp.

"Are you what?" Bass asks, a lazy smile spreading across his features.

"You asked earlier if I'm good at multi-tasking. Am I?" She smirks a little as he laughs.

His expression goes serious as he pulls her close. "You are amazing at it." He says quietly, pressing a kiss against her temple. "Just like you are at everything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles approaches Charlie that night. "Seriously, what's going on with you and Monroe?"

"He's been helping me with the hunt. You know that." She answers easily. It's not even close to the whole truth, but neither is it an actual lie. She shrugs, "Why are you asking me that anyway?"

"I've known Bass forever Charlie. He's bad news when it comes to women."

"So I gather." She sounds bored, but smiles politely at her Uncle.

Miles looks at her for a moment, sees he's not getting anywhere and walks away, frustrated.

Aaron has asked Charlie to help him with a knot. He's working his way through an old Boy Scout manual he'd found recently and he goes to Charlie for help when he gets stuck working through any of the projects. She's helping him when Rachel asks if Charlie can also help her prep some vegetables for the stew. Charlie rolls her eyes as she begins to cut veggies while also talking Aaron through the knot he's trying to master.

Miles walks by and asks Charlie if she still wants to spar later.

"Damnit guys!" Charlie says with a laugh. "I'm only one person."

Aaron frowns, "Sorry Charlie. We need to give you a break. You're so good at multi-tasking, I guess we just keep piling stuff on."

Without warning Bass is laughing so hard he actually falls off the log where he's been sitting. Tears streaming down his face, he excuses himself without explanation.

Miles notes the hot blush and guilty smile that Charlie now wears. "Shit." He says to himself.

Later when a subdued Bass returns; Charlie catches his eye and he winks. She feels her panties grow damp as he gives her the signal. She waits a few moments (casually bending over and loosening the laces of her right boot). When nobody is looking, she ducks into the woods that surround the camp. They have a spot they use for times like this…times when they need a place to go for a quick and dirty romp that just can't be delayed. Long ago it had been a forest ranger's station. Now all that is left are a couple crumbling walls. It is good enough for what they need.

She gets there just moments before Bass does and he is on her, slamming her against a vine covered brick wall, sucking urgent kisses from her mouth, working his hands over her body. Charlie returns his kisses with a barely restrained intensity of her own. She kicks off her loosened boot and he's working his zipper while she's pulling off the one pant leg. As soon as it hangs free, she climbs him; wrapping her long legs around his waist as he thrusts deep and hard into her. She is wet, but not as ready for him as she would be with more preparation. The friction adds to the moment rather than detracting from it though. They are both grunting and panting as he pounds into her heat. "I love how tight you are." He growls into her ear, still pumping in and out at a frantic pace.

Charlie moans harshly, her breathing quick and her eyes searching for his. She feels her release is close. "And I love how you feel inside me." She shudders as she comes, biting down on Bass' shoulder – the taste of his coppery blood on her lips. Charlie's vaginal walls are still gripping his dick with the spasms of her climax but now he's close too. Pawing at her legs franticly, he pulls them from around his waist. Withdrawing from her is almost painful, but he knows it's the smart thing to do. She drops to her feet, shaky but sated. Charlie watches Bass with hazy eyes. His throbbing dick is ready to spurt, and without a second thought, she drops to her knees. Charlie takes him into her mouth where he quickly unloads – his hands buried in her hair; his eyes glued to where they are joined.

Afterwards they take just the tiniest of moments to settle before scrambling back into some realm of respectability. As they walk toward camp, still catching their breath; he pulls a couple leaves from her hair. She hasn't bothered to retie her boot. For some reason Bass finds this to be incredibly erotic. He loves when he can take his time and worship her body, but he also loves these shorter, harsher meetings. They clasp fingers for a second – meeting each other's eyes with a wordless admission of satisfaction. They break apart, splitting up to approach the camp from different directions.

Miles did not notice when they left, but he does see when first Charlie and then Bass appear within minutes of each other. They come from opposite sides of camp and don't talk or even look at each other.

On the surface, everything seems normal and innocent.

But Miles is a smart man and he knows Bass. He knows the smile on his face is the one he has after he leaves a woman's bed. Miles watches Charlie too, sees the way she grins at something Aaron has said, flashing that dimple. Her smile goes deeper than whatever funny thing she's responding too.

"Shit." Miles mutters, a frown wrinkling his brow. Bass and Charlie have definitely got something going on in spite of all the assurances they've made to the contrary. He wonders if it's anything serious. He continues to watch them from his shadowy spot under an old tree. They are making a point not to engage in conversation and when the contact happens, he almost misses it. Almost. They're standing a little bit apart. He's drinking a cup of coffee. She is staring into the fire. Without looking at each other, their free hands touch for a brief moment. Miles watches, a sinking feeling in his gut, as his best friend caresses small circles into his niece's palm. The move is so simple but somehow conveys a level of sweetness and knowledge that only contented lovers share.

The intimacy of that touch tells him all he needs to know.

Not only are they clearly fucking; they actually are starting to care about each other. There is no way that something between them will end well. Miles knows he has to stop this. He has to stop this now.

"Shit." He says again, moving into his tent. Rachel was almost asleep when he entered. Now she rises up on one elbow.

"What is it Miles?" she asks sleepily.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." He knows that if this thing between Bass and Charlie continues, she'll find out. He doesn't have any appetite for that particular shit storm tonight. He doesn't say anything more as she rolls back over in silence.

As Miles drifts off, an idea occurs to him. He smiles. This just might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... there will be more. My goal will be to have each chap of this work as a stand-alone or as part of the larger piece. Let me know what you think. I always love your reviews.
> 
> Also (kind of unrelated) I have 2 stories in progress over on FFnet. What is your opinion of x-posting? I'm not sure if I should.... Your input would be helpful on that front too. Thanks!! -Lemon


	3. Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to IceOnFire7 for helping me get this chapter right.... I was struggling and she gave me just the feedback I needed. Hope you enjoy. :)

Miles wakes up before everyone else does. He dresses quickly, gets his gun and knives ready and puts some coffee on over the camp fire. By the time the others wake, he's on his second cup and he's got a big smile on his face.

Bass is not typically a morning person, and frowns at Miles as he pours his first cup. "What's with the stupid grin?"

"Can't a guy just be in a good mood?" Miles asks, feigning innocence. Charlie is also up now, heading their way. She too wears the scowl of someone needing their caffeine.

"Nope, nobody is that happy this early in the morning." Charlie says, eying him skeptically. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. I've been thinking about it, and I realized I have not been spending enough time with you two. I'm going to start tagging along on your morning hunt. Won't that be fun?"

Charlie's eyes go wide. Bass' hand stops with his cup half way to his lips. Both turn to Miles and stare. This change in plans will, of course, put a major crimp in their daily sexcapades.

Charlie is the first to respond, "And hunting rabbits is the kind of quality time you're searching for?"

"Oh yeah!" Miles says with a chuckle. "Let's go hunt us some wascally wabbits."

Charlie and Bass exchange a woeful look. Obviously Miles has figured them out and is doing his level best to stop their morning romps. Neither of them will admit the truth to him, and Miles is clearly not going to come out and say what he's thinking. They are at an impasse.

Everyone knows… but nobody is ready to admit it.

Bass meets Charlie's gaze and shrugs with a frown. His message to her is clear. No matter how much it sucks, there's really not much they can do about it. "Alright then Elmer Fudd. Let's go hunting."

The Patriot cells are now fewer and farther between, but all three are still on high alert as they work their way through the thick forests around the camp. The plan for this trip has been to work their way north until they hit the fallout zone before returning to Texas – sweeping for Patriots all along the way. So far things have gone according to plan.

The area is beautiful and lush and green. The trio quietly works their way through heavy underbrush that covers the rolling hills. They hear the rushing water before they see it. When they come out of the woods, they are surprised to see a beautiful meadow dotted with small yellow flowers. Through the middle runs a narrow river. Half way across the meadow, the river drops over a waterfall. It's no more than a fifteen foot drop, but it is beautiful.

Bass and Charlie share a quiet look. If Miles 'Cock Block' Matheson hadn't invited himself along this morning, they'd be making the most of that waterfall. As if he can read their minds, Miles grins. "Isn't that lovely? Don't you want to just jump right in?" Miles shakes his head and laughs as he walks ahead.

Bass clenches his fists. "I'm going to kill him Charlie."

Charlie just smiles, "Don't worry Bass… where there's a will, there's a way." She places a reassuring hand on his arm and her touch soothes him. He takes a deep breath and nods.

Soon they come upon a small flock of wild turkeys. They shoot two and are carrying them back when Charlie stops short. "Hey guys. What's that?" she points off to the side through the trees at a flash of something metallic.

Miles shrugs. "Let's check it out. Be on alert. Could be Patriots."

Slowly and carefully Miles, Bass and Charlie proceed through the over growth. When they finally see what the flash is, all three stare in shock.

"Fuck." Bass says simply. His voice is low and shaken.

"How the hell?" Miles asks, stunned.

"Is that?" Charlie stares, feeling confused.

They are standing beside a train. The tracks, engine and three attached cars are all covered by vines and moss. Saplings grow up between the ties. Clearly the train was abandoned long ago. Other than the fact that it hasn't moved down the tracks in some time; one other thing is clear.

Though faded with time and exposure, the giant M insignia of the Monroe Republic is still legible on the side of the engine.

"Fuck." Bass says again, but now he's moving. He wants a closer look at his train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night everyone sits quietly around the camp fire. Each is lost in his or her own thoughts. The search of the train is complete. It is unclear why the train was abandoned, but it's been here for at least a few years. Whatever group of Militia soldiers had been on the train, had left quickly. They had left behind boxes of weapons and clothing, and barrels full of oats and other grains. The food is now worthless, but the weapons and clothing are enough for the group to be thankful for. They spent most of the afternoon carting boxes and crates from the train to the campsite.

Charlie says she's going to sleep and finds her bedroll. She lays it out and gets in. Soon the rest of the camp turns in as well. Bass has first watch. He knows that with Miles now doing all he can to get in their way, he has to come up with a new plan to get some alone time with Charlie.

The discovery of the train has shaken Bass. He is inundated with memories of the Republic. Most of them are not good. He stares at his hands, noting the tremor. He needs her. He needs Charlie. He needs to touch her and hold her and soak up the comfort she always provides.

Quietly, Bass goes to where Aaron is snoring softly. He nudges the big guy with the toe of his boot. "Wake up Staypuft." He whispers gruffly.

Aaron wakes up and is clearly startled to see Monroe hovering over him. "What is it?"

"Need your help. Come with me."

Aaron stands and drowsily follows Bass about twenty feet from camp. "Monroe, what the hell is going on?" Aaron is awake now, and he's also nervous. Monroe always makes him nervous.

"I need you to take my watch, and I need you to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary happens during that time. I'll take your watch later. Okay?"

"Um No. I'm going to go with 'no'." Aaron is shaking his head. He crosses his arms defiantly.

Bass cocks an eyebrow, "Really? You're going to say No even before you know why I'm asking?"

"I don't need to know the details to know I won't like them." Aaron looks at Bass carefully, noting the tension around his eyes, "What are you not telling me?"

Bass weighs his options. The bottom line is he needs Charlie. He decides to take a chance. "I need to sneak into the woods with Charlie while everyone is asleep and I need for you to cover for us."

Aaron's eyes go wide. "What? You and Charlie? Ewwwwww!" he begins to shake his head urgently back and forth. "No. No. No."

Bass rolls his eyes. "Yes, Aaron. Me and Charlie. Get a grip. Miles has figured us out and now we don't get any time together. She keeps me sane Staypuft. I need her. Today was…" he hesitates, staring into the darkness, "Today was rough for me. Charlie calms me down. I need her Aaron. I'm begging you here."

"I can't be part of that. I can't."

"Jesus Aaron, I'm not asking you to join us for a threesome. All I want is for you to take first watch and keep your mouth shut."

"If I do this thing you want me to do… Miles will kill me. Or Rachel will kill me."

"If you don't, and I don't get some time with Charlie, I'm gonna lose it Staypuft. If you don't do this… I'll be the one to kill you." Aaron is almost sure that Bass is lying, but he's not positive. Biting his lip, Aaron is trying to figure it all out before he makes a decision.

"Please." At the sound of Charlie's voice, both men turn. She is beautiful in the moonlight. Bass feels his heart beat faster at the sight of her. She is amazing and she's pouring on the charm for Aaron with those big eyes and that wide smile.

"Damnit Monroe!" Aaron growls. "Make it quick all right and don't think this is going to be the new normal. It's a one-time thing."

Bass takes Charlie's hand and looks in her eyes. Their gaze is still locked when he answers Aaron. "We're going to take our time Aaron, and you are crazy if you think this will be a one-time thing." With that they disappear into the darkness, leaving a flabbergasted Aaron behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they are well past the camp, Charlie hands Bass a package wrapped in brown paper. She wears a big grin. "Here. This is for you."

He opens the brown paper just enough to see what's inside. He looks at her stunned. "What the hell?" Then he drops the package to the ground as if it is full of poisonous snakes.

"I found it on the train." She says slowly, as it becomes clear he's not at all happy about her present. "I thought you'd like it?"

"A Monroe Militia uniform? Really Charlie?" his disgust is palpable.

Charlie is confused and slightly hurt, "But I thought maybe you'd like to do some role playing or something?"

"Shit Charlie." He runs his hands through his hair and stares off into the darkness, "Do you not think I've changed?" Bass sounds truly upset and Charlie feels dread creeping through her gut.

"What do you mean?"

"I've tried so hard to be different, to be better, to be worthy…"

"Worthy of what?"

"Miles friendship and trust…. You." He stops and then starts again. "The truth is that General Monroe died when the bombs dropped on Philly. I know sometimes you kind of get off on me being the General when we're together, and I thought I did too at first, but it doesn't feel right. Not anymore. I don't want to relive it. I don't want to role play it. I was there once. It was ugly and painful and not even a little bit healthy. I want to be a better man than he was… for my own sake, but also because you deserve more." He takes a deep breath. "Seeing that train today – it made me feel all kinds of emotions, none of which were good."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"I just want you to understand that General Monroe is long gone. Okay?"

She nods at him slowly, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"It is okay. Just one thing…."

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance plain old Bass will ever be good enough? Maybe we can retire all the General Monroe bullshit?"

She steps close and leans in to kiss him softly. "Bass, you are so much more than good enough."

Relief washes over him and he closes his eyes, soaking in the way it feels to hear her say those words. When he opens his eyes again, she's watching him with a small hopeful smile. He grins at her, and takes her hand.

They make it to the meadow and find the waterfall easily. He pulls her to a stop at the water's edge. Bass wraps her in his arms and leans in for a kiss. Her nearness… her touch… the way she responds… it brings him an immediate and overwhelming feeling of calm. He sighs into the kiss.

The feel of her body, all firm and young and ready – makes Bass' head spin. This thing between them is still new, but already he feels as if it is healing him. Slowly Charlie is giving him back something he'd been missing. Peace. When he's with her, the voices in his head quiet down. The anger in his heart mellows. When he's with her, he forgets everything but her.

Charlie is kissing him, delving between his lips with her tongue. She searches him, tastes him, slowly, leisurely. Bass responds, pulling her closer. He deepens the kiss, rolling his tongue with hers, pulling back to suck on her bottom lip, loving it when he feels her grin against his mouth.

Hands are moving. She slips hers under his shirt, rubbing softly against the muscles that bulge and tense as she strokes. His body is lean and hard – all angles and edges and smooth power. She shivers at the feel of him, at how perfect his body is. Charlie tugs at his shirt and off it goes. She leans down, biting lightly at his collar bone, before dipping down to take a nipple in her teeth. She hears his growl as she pulls a little.

Then it's his turn. He reaches for the hem of her tank and yanks it over her head. Now they are both bare from the waist up, and their bodies press together. Her hard little nipples rub across the firm muscles of his chest. He places his hands on them and squeezes firmly. Falling to his knees, he licks and sucks at one and then the other. Charlie arches into his touch, moaning. He looks up at her and meets her gaze. Bass loves seeing her respond to him. He loves feeling the way she quakes with need when he touches her.

Bass stands again, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss becomes bolder. Needier. Harsher. Their hands reach and pull at remaining clothes. She goes for her chain belt and he stops her. "Leave that on." He says against her lips, a small smile curving his own.

When they are naked – all except for the chain belt; they get into the water. It is cool and clear in the moonlight. They both go under for a moment, getting a feel for the river and the temperature before coming up together in a wet embrace.

He is hard and his cock is throbbing between them. She pulls back from his kiss, to take him in her fist. She pulls firmly until he groans out her name.

They wade through the water toward the falls, hand in hand.

Water crashes against a large smooth rock underneath. Bass gently pushes her against it, and follows – leaning into her. The water washes over their bodies as their lips meet again. Heated skin shimmers wetly in the moonlight. Touching, stroking… the tension is building. He kisses her slowly, carefully before grasping softly at her shoulders and turning her around. With a firm thigh, he pushes her legs apart, widening her stance. He presses her chest to the curve of the rock, as Charlie keens for him, pushing her ass against his groin. He reaches around to stroke her clit.

She is feeling impatient though, her body aches for him. "Please Bass, please." She begs as the water of the falls splashes off her back. He moves closer, his throbbing cock rests against her lower back. He trails his fingers down her arms and across her back. He pulls at the belt, bringing their bodies closer still. He groans, his own patience fading. Moving his hands lower, he presses two fingers into her opening. Slowly, gently, he begins to work them in and out. She pushes against him and he almost loses it. Removing his fingers, he rubs her slit with the bulging head of his rigid penis. Then he thrusts into her pussy with one hard push, filling her. She moans pressing back against his thick shaft, wanting him deeper. He complies, the fingers of one hand still tangled in the chain belt. He starts slow, but soon the primal need of this moment overtakes him and he is thrusting deep and hard, pounding into her core.

After a while, Bass slows his pace slightly - realizing she'll be covered in bruises tomorrow if he doesn't let up. He pushes into her slowly now, before retreating and thrusting again. He watches the way the water slides over her curves, splashing around where they are joined, sluicing through the openings in the chain belt. He leans close, his chest against her back. Wrapping an arm around her, he reaches down and begins to touch her. She grounds against his hand.

He can feel his knuckles being scraped raw as she rides both his fingers and his cock to completion. He can feel her begin to quake as her orgasm overtakes her. He rides through it as long as he can, pulling out to spill on her back.

His chest is heaving and his legs feel shaky as he watches the splashing water wash away his seed. He can't think. His body is a puddle of warmth and calm and total satisfaction. Bass collapses onto her lightly, nipping at her ear..

"That was intense." Charlie says quietly.

"That was amazing." He corrects her softly. Holding her tightly, smiling into her wet hair. "But we need to get back to camp. Don't want Aaron to get any angrier. We're gonna need his help more I think."

She laughs a little, "I gotta say I was surprised at how you just came right out and told him about us. What happened to it being a secret?"

Bass frowns. "If Miles knows, it's not much of a secret. And now that I know what being with you is like, I can't not be with you." He kisses her softly and then they get out of the water. For a moment they just stand there in the moonlight, staring into each other's eyes. The night is peaceful and they both feel content.

When they make it back to their pile of clothes, they dress quickly and start walking back to camp.

Charlie notices when Bass' mood shifts. He goes from smiling to frowning in a split second.

"What's wrong?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Just a second ago you were all happy and now you're not. What's the problem?"

He sighs. "Miles. I just wish he'd leave us alone. Keeping this a secret was hard enough when it truly was a secret. Now it's going to be even harder…."

"Wait." She stops, and he stops too, turning to face her.

"What?"

"You don't want this to be a secret?" She points back and forth between them.

He realizes maybe he's said too much. "I don't know Charlie. Sometimes… sometimes I wish we could just be open about this, whatever this is." He rubs a hand nervously over his jaw. "I know it started out as kind of nothing, but it feels like it's something now." He watches her carefully. "Maybe that's just me." He chuckles nervously and then begins to walk again.

"It's not just you." Her voice is barely more than a whisper.

He stops, but doesn't turn. "Yeah?"

She comes up behind him then, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face between his shoulder blades. "Yeah." She can feel the tension drain from his body.

"Maybe we see how it goes? Aaron knows. Miles knows. Eventually when they get used to it maybe we can start telling other people?" Bass sounds thoughtful and more than a little nervous.

"Connor is going to hate it. My Mom is going to hate it even more." Her voice is calm, but they both know telling those two may get ugly.

He frowns again, "Let's worry about them later." Camp is now within sight and Bass turns and pulls her close, resting his cheek on the top of her head. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying being together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles has been awake for a while. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Aaron propped up on the stump instead of Bass. Miles didn't let Aaron know he'd seen him, but waited in the shadows until he spotted Charlie and Bass coming closer to the camp.

He watches them now as they hold each other. Clearly something real is developing there.

"Well shit." He mutters. Clearly his first idea hadn't worked.

Time for plan B.


	4. Sweet Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lies have big consequences....

This first time it happens, it is an honest mistake.

Charlie is on her hands and knees. Bass is taking her from behind with slow deep thrusts, his hands firmly gripping her hips. He's watching as he fucks her… his big dick disappearing into her tight pussy with each roll of his hips. Bass loves the feel of her, tightly gripping him. He loves the sound of her, grunting as he pumps into her heat. He loves the look of her wet, swollen sex as he stretches and fills her. Nothing on Earth feels as amazing as being buried in Charlie like this. Sometimes he thinks he could just crawl up in there and die happy.

Bass feels his balls tighten and he speeds up the pace. His flesh smacks against hers loudly with every thrust. She is panting, on the verge of coming, but not there yet. Without warning she tries something new, reaching between her legs she strokes his balls and just like that – he loses all control. He tries to pull out, but doesn't make it in time – pulsing hotly into her core.

"Shit." He mutters, breathless. "Sorry Charlie."

"Don't even care right now. Finish me!" Charlie demands.

Bass chuckles, flips her over and uses his fingers to get her over the edge.

Afterwards they don't say anything, but both think about a lot of 'what if' scenarios. Many of them involve some kind of fight to the death between Bass and Miles.

They just have to be more careful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One evening Miles brings a guest to the campsite. It's almost dinner time. Miles introduces the guy as a local resistance fighter named Nick. Nick is in his mid-twenties. He is tall with broad shoulders. His hair is blond. His eyes are green. He flashes a smile at the group. "Hey guys. Nice to meet you." His gaze settles on Charlie appreciatively.

Bass hates him on sight.

That night he watches as Nick sits next to Charlie – his Charlie, damn it – and flirts with her and talks to her. Bass is seething. Charlie looks like she's enjoying the attention and it is driving Bass crazy that he can't just walk over there and deck the guy.

Or slit his throat. Slitting his throat would also feel good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick asks Charlie to accompany him to the river. He wants to fill his canteen before heading back to town. She agrees, feeling Bass' glare digging into her spine as they walk away. She knows Miles has brought Nick around in an effort to break things up between her and Bass. It won't work, but there's no reason Miles has to know that yet.

"So Nick?"

"Yeah?" he asks. His smile is warm.

"I don't know what Miles told you, but I'm not actually available." Charlie looks sheepish. "I'm involved with someone."

"You mean the scary guy back at camp? The one with the beard who is always sharpening his knife?" Nick is chuckling.

Charlie nods, surprised. "You figured that out?"

"Hey I'm not psychic or anything, but that guy is not subtle. I've never felt that much hate in someone's eyes before. He wants to skin me alive with that very sharp blade of his." Nick shrugs, "But I was enjoying yanking his chain a little. Sorry about that."

She shakes her head at him with a grin. "You are awful. But for the record, maybe don't yank his chain quite so hard. You know who he is, right?"

Nick looks thoughtful. "No, I guess not?"

"Sebastian Monroe. You've probably heard of him?"

Nick's face goes dark. "I'm from Scranton, Charlie. I know exactly who Sebastian Monroe is. Just don't ever remember seeing his face… didn't recognize him here."

Charlie feels sick. "I'm sorry for whatever happened. I know he's not being very nice to you right now, but he has changed. He's no longer the same guy who terrorized Scranton."

Nick takes a deep breath. "It's okay. I put all that behind me a long time ago when I buried my family. In some ways I think I had to forgive him just to survive. It doesn't mean I won't enjoy every minute of making him jealous." He smirks down at Charlie and she laughs.

From the nearby woods, Bass Monroe watches the two as they smile at each other. He can't hear their conversation, but when he watches Nick loosely wrap his arm around Charlie's shoulder as they head back to camp - jealousy consumes him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aaron is roused that night, he doesn't complain. He's getting used to these late night wake up calls. Aaron doesn't even acknowledge Bass or Charlie as they make their way into the woods. He doesn't want to know, so he pretends that he doesn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her after him. His expression is tense. When they have walked a half mile, he stops suddenly and turns. Her momentum barrels Charlie into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and says quietly, "If he touches you again, I will kill him."

Then Bass' lips are on hers and this is not a soft, gentle kiss. It is full of anger and passion and jealousy and frustration. He holds her head close, his fingers tangling in her hair. He is bruising her with his touch, nicking her lip with his teeth. Charlie tastes the copper heat of her own blood and bites him back, hard.

Bass growls and deepens the kiss, reaching every corner of her mouth with his probing tongue. She is giving back with equal force, her hands grasping roughly at his ass. His hands are pulling at her jacket. They part long enough for Charlie to unlatch his pants and yank them down to his knees. Then she falls to her own to worship his cock. With one hand she strokes his throbbing length. With the other, she uses her fingernails to carve lines in his ass. Bass moans as she begins to lick him, starting at the base and working her way up. She circles the head with her tongue, lapping up the drops gathered there before taking as much of him as she can into her mouth. Charlie cradles his balls with a feather light caress and then she begins to suck, rolling her tongue in patterns as she goes, moving her hand to grasp firmly at the base of his dick, pulling in a rhythm that keeps pace with her mouth. Soon she leans back, his dick popping from her lips. Bass groans unhappily as she stands.

"I want more." She says simply, and begins to pull at his shirt. Soon they are kicking off boots and shedding what clothing is left. "I want more." She says again, moving close, her hard little nipples pressing into the muscles of his chest.

"More what?' his voice is rough and low. He brushes some hair behind her ear, and strokes her cheek with a fingertip.

"I want more than your anger…" Charlie licks a stripe of skin on his throat. "I want more than your jealousy..." she nips at his jaw. "Don't you know by now that it's just you?" She kisses his lips again and this time there is a softness, an underlying intimacy that was not part of the last kiss. "I want your trust. I want you to know that just because I'm nice to some guy, it doesn't mean that I want him." She runs her hands up and down his back, pulling him close. His erection presses hotly against her belly. "Because I only want you."

She's licking his lips and nibbling on his tongue and it is all gentle and sweet and he pulls her close. This time his hands are soothing and softly exploring as they slowly move over every curve. His beard brushes against Charlie's ear. His breath is hot. He bites down lightly on her lobe before whispering, "You want only me?" he rubs the palms of both hands from her shoulder blades down her back, before cupping her ass, holding her tight to him. "Only me?"

She finds his mouth and presses her tongue through his lips, searching his mouth for the taste of his words. "You Bass. Only you."

Bass lowers Charlie to her back on top of their discarded clothing. The moonlight shimmers softly on her skin and he wants to taste her. So that's what he does. Bass kneels between her legs, spreading them with slow sure hands. He uses his fingers to tease the flesh of her inner thighs, working his way steadily toward her velvety center. Charlie watches, perched on her elbows as Bass dips his head in close. He starts at the lowest point of her slit, painting her pussy with his nimble tongue. He inhales the spicy fragrance that is perfectly Charlie, delving in, sucking and licking. He blows softly against her tender clit, smiling when she arches into him, moaning. He buries his face in Charlie's pussy, fucking her creamy center with his tongue. She quakes around him, her thighs clamping down on the sides of his head as she comes hard, shuddering into a heap of boneless contentment.

He moves up her form, hovering over her. His beard still wet with her juices, he nuzzles her neck. "No going to sleep Charlie. I'm not done."

She laughs a little, running her fingers through his curls as he settles at her entrance, his cock hard and ready.

He leans in close to her ear again and asks, "So you only want me, huh?"

She can feel his erection pressing against her pussy without entering. He's just holding there, making her want it more than she'd have ever thought possible. "Yes. I want you." She says, lifting her hips to take him in but he stays just there waiting, teasing her.

"Well then, here I am." And he pushes in hard, bottoming out with one swift thrust. She is so wet and hot and tight and he can barely think straight. This feels too good.

Charlie loves how full she feels as he rocks into her hard and steady. Bass pulls her legs up so that her calves rest on his shoulders. This gives him a better angle and he's deeper and she feels another orgasm building.

The second time it happens, he knows he's going to do it. He knows it's wrong. He knows the consequences could be dire. He doesn't care. The only thought on Bass' mind as he dumps his load into Charlie's tight heat is that she is HIS.

He is staking his claim.

"Bass, damnit! Did you even try to pull out?" She is breathless and satisfied, but pissed. Charlie pushes at his chest roughly to get him off her.

"Shit Charlie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." The lie rolls off his tongue as he finally does pull out and roll over to lie at her side, a secret smile playing on his lips in the moonlight.

His. She is all his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Charlie pulls Aaron aside.

"Hey Aaron, thanks for – well, you know…" she trails off awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

"For contributing to your complete loss of innocence?" he quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey," Charlie now looks at him straight on, "For the record I lost my innocence a long time ago – "

Aaron holds up a hand. "Stop Charlie. I don't want to know about that stuff."

She lets out a low breath, "Well then you aren't going to like the question I have to ask, but you're the only one I can trust."

"Oh this is going to be bad, isn't it?" Aaron takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Charlie straightens her shoulders and looks him head on. "Here's the thing. I need to know about birth control. I remember Maggie telling one of the women in our village about the Rhythm Method or something like that…." She frowns, noting Aaron's horrified expression. "Please."

"You know there are other ways…"

"Like pulling out?" Charlie smirks, "Yeah, we tried that. You know how Monroe was known for not being willing to retreat in battle?" Aaron nods and Charlie continues, "So that's not just a battlefield thing for him."

"Oh god. What I wouldn't give to scrub that mental image from my mind."

"Well Aaron, which mental image do you like less? That one or the one where we have to tell my Mom and Miles that Bass has knocked me up while you kept watch?"

Aaron's face loses all color. "Thank you for that perspective. Okay, it's been a while but I did read about that type of birth control when I was getting one of my doctorates. I can make you a calendar that you can follow. It's not foolproof Charlie, and you're going to have to make it clear that there are times when…" Aaron pauses, running a hand through his hair. He hates this conversation, but continues, "There will be times when he HAS to retreat okay? You can't take no for an answer or you WILL become the mother of Monroe's devil spawn. Got it?"

Charlie grins, "Got it." She jumps up and gives Aaron a big hug. "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass is dressing a small deer that he and Charlie had killed on their morning hunt. Charlie is helping Priscilla wash clothes in a big metal tub. Rachel is making coffee over the open fire. Aaron is reading the old boy scout manual again, perfecting his knots. Miles walks into camp with Gene and Nick. They've just come from town where they had been meeting with the local resistance fighters.

"Hey guys." Nick calls out with a broad grin. His gaze zeroes in on Charlie and he makes his way over to her. Within minutes he has offered to take over for Priscilla and is helping Charlie with the laundry. They are laughing and after a while Nick splashes Charlie, drenching her thin tank top. Even from his spot on the edge of camp, Bass watches as Charlie's perfect breasts are clearly outlined under the fabric. He tosses down his knife, hands still bloody and walks their way. Nick is laughing until Charlie gets him back with a big splash of her own. They both stop laughing when Bass reaches them. His expression vibrates with furry, and with blood dripping from his fingers, he cuts quite an imposing figure.

"Having fun?" he asks. His voice sounds like ice.

"Hey Bass," Charlie says, her smile fading. "We were just goofing around."

"Are ya about done?" Bass' eyes cut into her.

She remembers his threat from the night before. "It was just water. He didn't touch me." She wants to make sure Bass understands.

"I know." He says, the implication that he's been watching is clear. "You should change." He points to her soaked tank top. She looks down and sees why he's angry. Her cheeks go red and she walks toward her tent without saying anything else.

Bass walks closer to Nick, who has remained silent throughout the exchange. "Charlie is…" Bass hesitates, not exactly sure how he wants to proceed – his mind is still swirling with jealousy and anger.

"Yours?" Nick asks. "Yeah, I know. Charlie told me the first time we met."

"She did?" Bass suddenly feels the worst of the anger and jealousy slide away, replaced by relief.

"Yeah, she wanted me to know that no matter what Miles might have said, she wasn't available. I don't know her all that well of course, but I can tell you this… Charlie is not the kind of person who would betray someone she cares about. She made that very clear. And even though you don't deserve her, she seems to care about you a lot. She won't cheat on you, at least not unless you act like such an ass she can't take it anymore." Nick smirks. "If that happens, I might come around again."

Bass squints at the younger man, appraising him. After a minute he sees that Nick is teasing him. Bass smirks, "I'll do all I can not to piss her off enough for you to risk your life like that."

Nick nods, his expression goes a little dark.

Bass looks at Nick thoughtfully, "What do you mean I don't deserve her? I happen to agree with you, but what were you getting at?"

Nick closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens them Bass sees pain there. "My name is Nick Bradford. My father was General Sam Bradford. Before the blackout, he worked in the Pentagon. After the lights went out, he moved our family to a small community just outside of Scranton Pennsylvania…"

Bass feels dread crawling across his skin. He knows what's coming next.

"Even though he had been out of the military for a long time, when the Monroe Militia started its campaign to take all of New England by force, he joined the Rebels. He and my Mom and my older brothers were all in the courthouse at a strategy meeting when you and your men burned the city to the ground. They were trapped and died there."

Bass sits heavily on a stump near the washtub. He stares at his hands covered in blood, both literally and figuratively. "I'm…" he doesn't even know what to say. Sorry is amazingly inadequate. He looks up at Nick, and says it anyway. "I'm sorry."

Nick takes a deep breath, looking into Bass' eyes he sees the regret there, the pain, the remorse. It won't bring his family back, but it does help a little. "I'm glad." He finally says. His voice is quiet. "I forgave you a long time ago. It was the only way I could survive."

Bass nods. He understands that.

"But yeah, I still don't think you deserve Charlie. She says you've changed. I hope she's right. Don't hurt her. Okay?"

Bass nods again, and watches as Nick walks toward camp. He looks down again at his hands. They are shaking slightly. He needs to clean up and then he needs to think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Charlie has changed into dry clothes, Bass is gone. She finishes dressing the deer and as soon as Priscilla and Rachel have started to roast it over a pit, Charlie goes to the river to bathe the blood from her body.

She doesn't see Bass again all day. He appears after dinner, looking subdued. Charlie tries to catch his gaze but he avoids her. Finally she corners him as the group is starting to settle in for the night. "What's going on Bass?" she sounds worried.

He motions for Charlie to follow him. They get enough away from camp to be out of earshot. Bass turns to Charlie. She notices for the first time that his eyes are red. Her worry instantly transforms into fear. "What's wrong?" she asks again.

"I think we need to take a break." He says quietly. She can hear a tremor in his voice.

"A break from what, exactly?" she asks him.

"From…" he motions between them, "from whatever this is."

"No." Charlie says simply. She takes a couple steps closer and he holds out a hand to stop her. She ignores him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning up on tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, Charlie. I'm no good for you." He tries to push her away, but she's having none of it. He knows if he really wanted to he could overpower her, but being in her embrace brings him the first peace he's felt since talking to Nick. He inhales the scent of her hair. "I've tried to change, but I'll never be able to change enough. A part of me will always still be the guy who burned down a city because it was easier than invading it."

Her forehead is pressed against his cheek and she feels the tears that fall as he talks. She doesn't interrupt, but continues to hold him. Gradually his arms wrap around her as well. She feels his breathing steady.

He's stroking her hair now, still talking softly. "I kill everything I touch Charlie. You mean too much to me… I can't hurt you. I can't lose you."

Charlie pulls away from him, "And what exactly do you gain by taking a break?"

"I'll know you are safe. You won't be involved with the Scourge of Scranton anymore. You'll be able to move on… find some nice guy like Nick."

"Oh my God." Charlie is pissed. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever known in my life. You think I care that you used to be that guy? I've put it behind me. I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm involved with the Scourge of Scranton. My Uncle is the Butcher of Baltimore. My parents turned off the damn lights Bass. If I was going to cut out anyone who used to be bad, I'd truly have nobody left."

"What about Staypuft?" Bass asks. For the first time she hears just a hint of hope in his voice.

"He is indirectly responsible for programming the Nano and the tower. I'd have to kick him to the curb too. And that would be really sad." She moves into his embrace again and this time he doesn't hesitate. He pulls her close.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

She pulls a small flat square of wood from her pocket; on its surface are a series of numbers and squares. She holds it out for him to see. "Because Aaron gave me this. I'd hate to show him my appreciation by sending him packing."

Bass looks at the thing blankly. The numbers and squares have been carved into the thin piece of wood. He has no idea what it means. "What is this?"

"He called it our 'Retreat Calendar'. See these squares?" Bass nods so she continues, "That represents my period. This row of squares are days when I am unlikely to get pregnant. These black squares…" she points and makes sure he sees before she talks again, "These are what Aaron called 'get the hell out now!' days. They are the days I am most likely to get pregnant. Here at the end, we have more days where chances are slim. This way, you can do that thing you so clearly like to do sometimes. Just you, know, not always." She grins at his astonished expression.

"You told Aaron about that?" Bass isn't easily embarrassed, but this has him flustered.

"I'm not ready to have your children just yet Bass. It's important to me that we figure this out. So yeah, I asked for his help. And he came through." She shrugs, but notes the strange look on his face. "What?"

"Yet. You said yet." Bass' hands move to Charlie's face. He caresses her cheeks softly. "You aren't ready to have my children YET?" His eyes bore into hers. His expression is gentle and sweet.

"Yes 'yet' you big idiot. You're the one for me. I don't care about your past. This world is too crazy and too many of the people I love did awful things in their past. I can't look back all the time. I have to look forward. You are my forward Bass Monroe." She leans in and kisses him softly. He returns her kiss, all thoughts of taking a break forgotten.

The third time it happens, it happens because they both agree they want it to… and because Aaron's little calendar says the time is right.

They couldn't agree more.


	5. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finds out.
> 
> Warning: If the idea of 'that night in Philly' makes you sick (as it does me)... be forewarned. It's mentioned/expanded upon a bit within the argument between Charlie and her Mom. Sorry, but sometimes your characters say what they're going to say. Gird your mental loins, folks. ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is dedicated to Sparrow Hawk for always reminding me that I'd promised you guys more chapters of this story. I'd originally planned seven total, but now will be wrapping it up in one additional chapter - should have that one posted by the end of the year.

They've been sneaking around for months now and it never gets old. Bass can't get enough of Charlie's hot little body and Charlie craves his dick like an alcoholic needs their booze. In the beginning, secrecy had been paramount and they'd done their best to keep their hook ups under the radar. Aaron knew of course, and Miles suspected. Technically Connor knew too, but he was hardly ever around. It was Rachel they wanted to keep in the dark for as long as possible.

The problem is that they get carried away sometimes and forget to be stealthy. Sometimes they can't be bothered by being quiet or finding somewhere truly secluded. Sometimes (in the heat of the moment) they just don't care if Rachel finds them out or not.

This was probably a mistake.

On the day the shit finally hits the fan, Rachel is already in a sour mood. She and Miles have been fighting…again. She's starting to wonder why they even bother to stay together. Theirs has to be the most dysfunctional relationship in the history of all time. She'd stomped off into the woods over an hour ago, needing some space to clear her head. She is finally starting to feel better, calmer, when she hears the sounds from up ahead. She picks up her pace, at first assuming the moans are coming from someone who has been injured.

Rachel stops short when she sees the true source of the sounds. Her hand flies to her mouth and her eyes pop wide in horror. Bass Monroe is leaning back against a tree. He's mostly clothed, but his jeans are around his ankles and he's gazing down, his eyes locked on his cock as it slides smoothly in and out of Charlie's eager mouth. She is on her knees, one hand jacking the base of his dick while the other strokes his balls with a feather light touch. Bass has his hands buried in her hair and he's pulling her closer, fucking her throat, and moaning.

Before Rachel can even tear her eyes away, Charlie disengages and turns, pulling her own pants down in a rush before rubbing her bare ass against his rigid dick. Slowly, Charlie bends over, her hands on her knees.

"Please." She says, glancing over her shoulder. The tree Bass has been leaning on is at the bottom of an incline. Charlie is standing almost six inches higher than he is and he grins when he sees this lines them up perfectly. He doesn't need a second invitation. Grasping her hips tightly, he shoves his cock home, pulling her hard against him with each frantic thrust that follows.

Rachel has finally turned so that she can't see what is happening not twenty feet away. She turns but in her mind she can still see them….the look of lust on Monroe's face…the expression of ecstasy on Charlie's. She isn't sure what to think about all of this. Clearly, she has to stop it, but how? The one consolation is that of course it's just sex. There is no way that Charlie could have feelings for Monroe. Rachel hears a change in the activity behind her and glances back only to see a scene even more disturbing for her.

Bass is leaning against the tree again with Charlie snuggled against his chest. He is smiling down at Charlie and she is gazing adoringly up at him. They are sated and happy. His hands are brushing along her hair, and she is softly stroking his shoulder. There is an intimacy in this moment, a tenderness that the earlier rutting had not held. As Rachel watches, she sees Bass place a finger under Charlie's chin. He tilts her face up and places his lips on hers in a soft kiss. They are gentle and sweet in this moment. Rachel feels her heart lurch. This is obviously far more than sex.

Rachel leaves the area quietly, not wanting to be noticed just yet. She needs to think about this. She needs to plan her next steps carefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Charlie and Miles are sitting next to the fire. Charlie is cooking a rabbit while Miles keeps her company. They are both laughing when Rachel walks up.

"How are you Charlie?" Rachel asks, her voice unnaturally sweet.

Charlie is instantly on guard. Something is off. "Uh, fine?"

"Feeling relaxed this afternoon?" Rachel's tone dips lower, and her eyes narrow. "Fulfilled? I don't know…maybe a little sore from being pounded like a whore?"

Miles watches as the color drains from Charlie's face and he feels dread swell in his gut. "What's going on Rach?" he asks calmly.

"Oh nothing Miles. Nothing except that I found your BFF Monroe defiling my daughter in the woods this morning." Although she is speaking to Miles, Rachel never takes her eyes from Charlie.

Charlie stiffens as she stands. Her icy glare matches Rachel's exactly. "I am not a whore, and what I do with Monroe or anyone else is none of your damned business."

"Oh shit." Miles mutters. He stands then, ready to step in if these two start throwing punches.

"He ruined our family. He killed your – " Rachel's eyes are bugging out a little as Charlie cuts her off.

"STOP it! He didn't kill Dad or Danny, so don't even start. You hypocritical bitch, he has killed only a fraction of the brothers and dads you killed when you turned out the lights."

Rachel clenches her fists and steps closer, "That's not fair. We didn't know…"

"But yet you blame Bass for two deaths - neither which were actually his fault."

"Fine, don't blame him for Danny or your Dad." Rachel growls, "What about me? He kept me prisoner for years."

Miles clears his throat, "Well technically, it was me that locked you up Rach…you know, after you showed up and willingly turned yourself in."

Charlie laughs though the sound is devoid of humor. "Of course you turned yourself in. The idea of being close to Miles – even in a fucked up scenario like that – was better than being with us."

"That is not how it was. Miles locked me up, yeah. Bass didn't let me go though. He should have after Miles left, but he wouldn't do it."

"You don't get it Mom. I don't care. He's good to me and I…"

"Oh, God don't say it Charlie." Miles begs.

She ignores her Uncle. "I love him Mom. I love Bass."

Rachel reacts as if she's been slapped. "No."

"Yes. I love him. I know he's not perfect. I know parts of him are broken. I don't love him with hopes of fixing him. I just love him, exactly as he is."

"Exactly as he is, huh? Interesting. I am willing to bet you don't know enough about him to even say that." Rachel says, her jaw set with grim determination.

"He's told me everything I need to know." Charlie says.

"Everything?" Rachel is smiling now, and it's a smile that makes Miles want to run and hide. This will not end well.

Charlie nods silently.

"Everything. Allright then, so you know about when Miles left the Republic? Left me to rot in my cell while he ran off into the sunset with Nora?"

Charlie shrugs, "Some of it."

"How about the part where he came to my cell to gloat? Came to tell me that Miles had left us both?" She moves so close to Charlie that mere inches separate the mother and daughter. "Did Monroe tell you what happened then? That he and I drank a bottle of whiskey together? We were laughing, both finally finding something to smile about? Did he tell you that I flirted with him? Came on to him? Did he tell you how he flirted with me back? How he opened his pants and pulled out his cock, asking me to ride it?"

"Oh God." Charlie says, choking on a sob. "No."

"Oh yes, and you know what Charlie?" Rachel's voice is hushed as she leans in even closer. "I did it. Rode him till we both got what we needed."

"Jesus Rachel." Miles groans, pulling Rachel away from Charlie.

Charlie is staring, eyes wide. Tears are streaming down her face. She turns to Miles, "Is this true?"

Miles closes his eyes, "I don't know the details, but yeah. It was a long time ago Charlie, and just the one time. I know Bass regretted it immediately. It meant nothing to either one of them. That's why I never let it bother me. You should do the same."

Charlie faces her Mother head on, "So, let me get this straight. I am single and fuck a guy who is also single, and I'm a whore. You were married to one guy, and left him for his brother only then to also fuck the brother's best friend? If I'm a whore, what the hell are you?"

Rachel's lips twitch. For once, she is speechless.

Charlie turns to walk away and sees Bass as he returns to camp, oblivious to the shit storm that awaits. He spots her and grins, but the grin fades as he sees her tortured expression. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Bass rushes to her, reaching out. She pulls away from him as if his touch will burn her skin.

"Get away from me." Her voice is cold. She won't meet his eyes.

"You're scaring me. What is wrong?" Bass is feeling frantic. He wants to help but doesn't know what is happening.

"She told me." Charlie says, still not meeting his gaze.

"Who told you what?" he asks.

"Mom. She told me that you and her… back in Philadelphia….that you…" She breaks off, unable to finish. Bile rises in her throat and she takes a few steps before retching into the grass. Turning to face him finally, Charlie wipes off her mouth. "She told me you fucked her."

The floor drops right out from under Bass as her words sink in. "Shit Charlie."

"So it's true?"

"Of course it's not true." Bass responds, his knee jerk reaction being to lie.

"Miles confirmed it already you asshole." Charlie hisses.

"Yeah, it's true, but it meant nothing. That is the truth." Bass says, running a hand nervously through his hair.

Charlie pounces on him, pounding on his chest with both fists. "How dare you try to lie to me? How could you not tell me? How?" She is sobbing and he wraps his arms around her shaking shoulders, trying to comfort her in some way. They stand like that for a long time. Rachel has stomped off again, unwilling to watch anymore of this unfold. Miles watches from a safe distance, waiting to see if he'll be needed.

Finally calm, she pulls away from him. "You should have told me."

"You're right. I should have."

Charlie takes a step away from Bass. She's stopped crying, but is clearly still very upset. "I'm not forgiving you. I need to think." Charlie chews on her lower lip as she wipes at her eyes.

"Okay." Bass says, "Take as long as you need, but please don't shut me out okay? We need to talk."

She nods noncommittally and walks into the woods.

Bass goes straight to Miles. "What the hell happened?"

"Bass, you son of a bitch." Miles says. He is furious. "You don't get to play the part of the wounded boyfriend, okay?" Miles pushes Bass back, poking him in the chest with a finger. "You don't get to wonder what happened." Miles pokes Bass again. "I just had to listen to Rachel talk about screwing you and also the play by play from when she saw you screwing Charlie this morning. Now my brain hurts. My brain hurts and I need a drink. A huge fucking drink."

"Oh come on. You knew about that thing with Rachel."

"Rachel, yeah. I knew about that. I'm not mad about that."

"Then why are you mad?" Bass asks, frustrated. "You knew about Charlie too. I know you had figured it out."

"Yeah, you're right. I knew about that too. What I didn't know was that Charlie has fallen in love with your sorry ass."

"Yeah, right." Bass snorts, as his eyes move to the spot of the forest that had swallowed her up.

"Bass, she said it herself - just before Rachel's big reveal, which for the record was way too detailed for my tastes…" Miles shudders at the thought.

"Charlie said what?" Bass is distracted and distraught. He's only barely listening.

"She said that she loves you, you stupid dick. Go fix this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron finds Charlie in the woods. She's sitting on the edge of a stream, staring into the water. He plops down beside her. "What happened?"

Charlie doesn't look up. "Bass fucked my mom."

"Uh, what?" Aaron asks, eyes wide.

"A long time ago."

"Oh, I see. Before he knew you I'm guessing?"

"Well yeah, it was when we were all still in Wisconsin." Charlie shrugs.

"So when your Dad was with Maggie?"

Charlie nods, looking at Aaron. "What are you getting at?"

"Just trying to understand. Was she with Miles at the time?"

"No. He was with Nora." Charlie is scowling now, having figured out the point Aaron is trying to make.

"So they were both single?"

"Yes Aaron. They were both single."

"So your Mom slept with a known womanizer at a point when they were both single?" Aaron raises his hands high, "Stop the presses! Extra Extra!"

Charlie narrows her eyes at Aaron. "Shut up."

Aaron shrugs, "Listen, I'm pretty sure whatever you have going on with Monroe is going to end badly. That's just my gut feeling, but let it end badly for a reason that matters. Your man having sex before he meets you…that's not something to dump him for. That's all I'm saying."

Charlie closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. "Maybe."

"And, didn't you sleep with Connor? That seems to be a bigger deal, right? Like didn't Monroe actually stumble upon you during or something? "

"Not during." She scowls. "After."

"Whatever. You definitely knew each other when that happened, right?" Charlie nods, and Aaron continues, "So how did he take it – Bass, I mean. For the love of God don't tell me how Connor took it."

"Funny." Charlie smirks, some of her awful mood fading. Then the smirk fades too. "He was…" Memories flash through Charlie's mind. Memories of Bass looking confused and hurt. "He was upset." She finishes finally.

"So buck up Cowgirl. Find your man. Tell him you are sorry for being a crazy person and move on."

Charlie looks at Aaron thoughtfully. "Never knew you were this insightful."

He shrugs, "I'm not just super smart and drop dead gorgeous, Charlie. I have a lot of layers." He smiles and punches her playfully in the arm. "Now go."

"Thanks." She stands up then, determined to find Bass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bass is not as easy to find as Charlie had anticipated. She finally gives up and heads back to camp. She's there, staring into the camp fire when he appears, carrying a big bag over one shoulder. Bass ignores everyone else and walks straight to Charlie. "Come on." He says, holding out a hand. She takes it and lets him pull her to her feet.

He doesn't let her go, but leads her to the edge of the camp before throwing down the big canvas bag.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Our new tent. Walked to that little town where Connor's been staying and bought it today."

"Our tent?" Charlie asks. "What are you talking about? We don't share a tent. Only Miles and Mom have one."

"Now we have one too. No reason they are the only couple that gets some privacy. I'm tired of sneaking off into the woods. Now we don't have to. Everyone knows about us, right? No more secrets to keep. We can be open about all of it." Bass starts putting the tent together.

Charlie stops him, laying a hand on his arm. "Bass, what are you saying here? Open about all of what?"

He throws down the support rods and they clank loudly on the ground around their feet. "Listen Charlie, I'm sorry if you're still mad about the thing with your Mom. It was a long time ago. It meant less than nothing." He glances over at the rest of the group, who all pretend to be doing something other than listening in. "I'm twenty-five years older than you. I was fucking around before you were born. I have a past Charlie. Not all of it is pretty. I want to put the past behind me so that I can focus on us…on the future… on our future if you'll have one with me."

"I know you have a past, and I'm not mad. I just… it caught me off guard, that's all." Charlie takes a step closer.

Bass reaches out and pulls her closer. They both ignore Rachel's grumblings from the other side of the camp. "If you want a guy who has a spotless track record, you should keep looking. If you want a guy who has made a ton of mistakes, and has more regrets than he can even count but wants to spend every waking moment with you, and just you know, wants you in general… Then maybe I am your guy."

"I think maybe you're my guy." Charlie smiles at him and Bass's heart melts.

"Wanna shack up with me Charlie?"

"Yeah." She nods. "I think I do."

Bass grins down at her, "Allright then woman, help me set up our tent."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They sit next to each other at dinner. For the first time in their unusual relationship, they can exchange glances without worrying who might see. He brushes stray hair behind her ear. She steals a strip of meat from his plate. Bass feels free for the first time since all of this started. He ignores Rachel and the glares she sends their way. The rest of the group is trying to accept the way things have changed. Miles does glower when Bass's hand lingers too long on Charlie's thigh, but mostly dinner goes smoothly.

After everything is settled and the fire begins to die down, Bass stands and holds out a hand for Charlie. She takes it and he leads her away from the campfire, stopping only to address the group. "We're going to bed. Don't interrupt us unless… nah. Just don't interrupt us."

Rachel mutters something about Bass being a man-whore, but they both ignore her. Everyone else says good night.

Once inside their new space, Charlie looks around. Bass has laid out both of their sleeping bags to create a bed big enough for them to share. A lantern sits in a corner, and their packs are stowed in another. It's simple and bare and totally perfect.

Charlie turns into his embrace with a grin. "Shacking up is going to be fun."

Bass lowers his mouth to her throat, licking at the flesh behind her ear. Charlie shivers at the feel of his rough tongue on her skin. "You taste so good." He murmurs before biting down lightly on her earlobe.

"What if they're listening?" She asks, her breath hitching as his hands move to cup her breasts.

"What if they are?" he growls playfully, pressing his body tight against hers. She can feel his erection growing impressively against her belly.

"So, how do you want to break in the new place? Charlie asks.

"And here I thought I'd been pretty clear on what I wanted to do." Bass trails kisses along her cheek.

"I meant…how do you want me?" She sucks on his lower lip before continuing, "On my hands and knees?" On top?" She chuckles against his mouth. "Maybe you want me to sit on your face?"

"I'm a very needy man Charlie. Do I have to pick just one?" Bass asks, grasping her ass and pulling her body tight against his.

Charlie grins, "Of course not, but where do you want to start?"

"Take off your clothes Charlie. I want to taste you."

Charlie takes a step away from him and pulls her shirt over her head. "Where do you want to taste me, Bass? Here?" she takes off her bra and cups her plump breasts, squeezing them gently.

Bass's eyes are glued to her tits; he licks his lips and moves in, dropping to his knees. He takes a nipple between his teeth, sucking and licking it with the rough of his tongue. He wraps a hand around her other mound, giving it equal attention.

Charlie buries her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. "Use your teeth." She pants as he does what she asks, biting down. Charlie feels a jolt that shoots from her nipples straight to her center.

"On your back." He orders. She complies and he spreads her legs wide as he settles between them.

Charlie moans in anticipation as she watches him. He strokes her thighs slowly, working his fingers closer to her aching core with every stroke.

He parts the lips of her velvety sex carefully, leaning in to run the flat of his tongue through her folds. He sucks at her clit, and then moves lower. When he thrusts his tongue inside her pussy, she arches her body, urging him on. Bass needs no encouragement. He alternates between teasing her clit and fucking her with his tongue until he feels her body tensing. He can tell she's close. He moves back, replacing his mouth with his fingers. Swiftly pumping his fingers in and out to build on the tension, he curls them suddenly. When he finds her sensitive spot deep inside, she comes apart, crying out.

From outside the tent, they hear Miles yell out, "Keep it down guys. I need to pretend you are sleeping."

Bass and Charlie collapse in laughter. Now lying beside her, Bass looks into her eyes. "Charlie?" his voice is a whisper.

"Yeah Bass?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hating me after you found out…" a flash of pain shoots across his face. "I can't bear to lose you."

"You should thank Aaron." She says softly. "He put it all into perspective for me. Made me realize I was being an idiot. I don't want to lose you either." Charlie pulls him closer until he's mostly on top of her. "No more talking. I want you inside me Bass…. Now."

He moves away from her long enough to shed his own clothes before moving back to cover her body with his own. His knees are between her thighs, and he nudges them wide, setting the stage for what will come next.

Charlie hooks a leg around his hips as he slides a hand under to cup her ass. He strokes the smooth head of his wide cock up and down her slit, reveling in how silky and wet she is. Bass finds her opening and presses against her slowly, sinking in as his eyes bore into hers. "Slow. That's how I want you tonight. We've had to rush for months. Tonight we go slow." He sinks in further then, loving the way her pussy stretches for his intrusion, molding around his cock like a second skin.

She writhes under him and starts to cry out as he goes deeper. Bass covers her mouth with his, stifling her cries as he thrusts deeply before retreating, only to thrust again. His tempo is slow and steady. Now and then he changes his angle to hit that special spot. After a while he pulls out and sits on the tent floor. "Come here." He says with a grin.

She moves to him and settles onto his lap, impaling her swollen sex with his thick penis. He pulls her tightly against him as she begins to move. Her nipples rub up and down his pecs with every motion. They are kissing again. Lips and tongues and teeth tangle in a languid rhythm as their bodies soar toward climax. Charlie feels the growing tension in her belly and exhales shakily as she rocks faster. Bass reaches into the narrow space between their bodies and pinches lightly at her clit. She explodes and he has just enough time to cover her mouth with his own in a searing kiss.

Her swollen sex clutches and contracts around his dick, pulling him to his own release deep inside her. They are panting as the come-down begins. Both feel boneless, sleepy, and completely satisfied. They collapse into a heap on their new bed and are soon asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawns brightly. Charlie lies on her stomach. Bass is lying half on top of her, his thick morning erection digging into her hip. She opens her eyes slowly and wiggles her ass against him. She hears a low grumble and feels his hand grasping her breast firmly before he repositions and slowly enters her from behind. Her pussy is still drenched from the night before, and he slides in easily. Charlie spreads her legs farther apart, tilting her ass up so that he has easier access to her center.

Last night had been slow and gentle, but this morning he's fierce with his movements. Pulling out quickly before slamming home, his fingers digging into her hips as he holds her in place. "Damn Charlie." He moans into her hair as he dumps inside. "Sorry." Without pulling out of her heat, he moves his hand underneath her body to find her clit. He begins to stroke it with quick strokes. She comes and he can feel the contractions around his softening dick as she breaks apart for him.

"Good morning." Charlie says with a hazy smile as he pulls out.

"The best." He says, grinning.

They get dressed quickly, their eyes trained on each other, both smiling like idiots. As they exit their tent, it is immediately clear that something is happening. Aaron, Miles, Connor and Gene are all sitting around the morning fire, drinking coffee and talking quietly. The conversation stalls when Bass and Charlie walk up. Miles stands without looking at them, his expression grim. "I'll be back later. Need some air."

"What's going on?" Charlie asks Aaron.

Gene answers. "Your Mom left, Charlie. Sometime during the night. She said goodbye in a note."

"What? She's gone?" Charlie asks, stung. Even though they'd had a horrible fight yesterday, and they haven't exactly been getting along, she is still hurt to be abandoned by Rachel once again. "It was because of us?"

Gene shrugs. "Who knows? Probably a lot of things, but yeah, she's gone. I'm sorry Charlie."

"And Miles?" Bass asks, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"He's kind of pissed, but he'll be okay. I think we all knew those two were just barely keeping things together."

"She's not coming back, is she?" Charlie asks.

"No Kid." Miles says as he reenters the campsite. "Not this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next thing you see from me will be the new chap of Sins of the Father. Then I'll finish up this one before starting some brand new stories in the new year. Happy holidays all. :)


	6. Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chap of this fic. It started as a smutty one-shot and evolved... This last chap is way more about plot than porn, though you'll get some of the naughty stuff. You'll also get a little angst and some 'graphic depictions of violence' or as close to that as I ever get anyway. Oh, and there is a major character death as well...note that I said major, not beloved... not beloved by this author anyway.
> 
> Thanks to all who have read any of this story, and a special thanks to the three people still reading it. haha Next from me will be the last couple chaps of Sins of the Father.

A month has passed since Rachel had left in the dead of night. The first week had been bad for Miles. He was pissed at everyone and constantly looking at the tree-line in some hope that she'd return. By the second week, he'd stopped looking for her and had started to mellow a little bit. Week three was when he finally started to emerge from his funk. At first it was just the occasional dig at Aaron or offhand comment about how loud Charlie and Bass were at night. By the end of that week, he and Bass were laughing around the campfire, sharing stories long forgotten, and reminding everyone that they were, in fact, the best of friends.

It was Miles himself who finally verbalized what everyone else was thinking. "Maybe Rachel wasn't right for me after all." He said after dinner one night.

Nobody spoke at first. Finally Gene took the plunge, "I love her Miles, and I know you did too…but you're right. It was not a good relationship – not for either one of you."

Miles nodded as if to say 'case closed' and as far as he was concerned – it was.

It was during the fourth week that he brought a new woman to dinner. He introduced Zoe as just a friend, but it was clear he wanted her to be more. She was a bartender in the nearby town and he'd had occasion to see a lot of her lately. Now that he had lain off the booze somewhat, he wasn't at the bar nearly as often. He'd decided on a whim to bring her out for a home-cooked meal.

Charlie is surprised, "Home-cooked? I guess. It's a rabbit that I killed about two hours ago. The beans came out of a can. Aaron made some pancakes." She motions to the unusual spread, "Dig in."

Everyone watches Miles and Zoe. They flirt and make eyes at each other. "Jesus, we weren't ever that bad, were we?" Charlie asks Bass.

Aaron is sitting nearby and chokes on a mouthful of beans. "You two are the worst. Never saw people screw with just their eyes before. Geesh. Makes me feel dirty just sitting next to you."

Bass chuckles, "Can't help it Staypuft. Hard to keep this in check." He motions between himself and Charlie.

"Yes, I've noticed." Aaron says, rolling his eyes. "It would be nice if you could at least keep the volume in check at night. If I have to move my bedroll any farther away from your tent, I'll be sleeping in the damned woods."

Bass stands and pulls Charlie to her feet, "Come on woman. Let's see if we can make Aaron move into the woods!" They both laugh at the pained expression on Aaron's face as they head to their tent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They fall into each other's arms as soon as the tent flap is zipped shut. Bass's mouth is on hers, hot and needy. His hands are roaming over her hips and trailing up to cup her breasts. She moans against his lips as she began to pull off his shirt. Soon her own follows his to the ground. Bass kneels before her, taking one of Charlie's nipples between his teeth and sucking greedily. She arches into his touch as he uses his fingers to unfasten and pull down her jeans.

Naked, and shaky with desire, Charlie looks down at him. Bass lies down on their combined sleeping bags. She kneels and removes his jeans and boxers. She wraps her hand around his big cock and he groans. Bass shakes his head when Charlie moves to straddle him. "No, come up here."

"Oh, you want me to…" She hesitates, smiling coyly.

"Oh yeah, I want you to…"

Charlie makes her way up his body, stopping only when her sex is above his face. She lowers herself slowly as Bass digs his fingers into her hips drawing her closer still. He slowly tongues her slit as she mewls. His hot tongue strokes and swirls, causing Charlie to tremble. Bass finds her clit and bites it lightly. Charlie involuntarily rolls her hips closer as he devours her sweetness.

Bass's mouth and chin are soaked with her juices and he knows she's getting close. He takes one of his hands off her hips and slides two fingers into her pussy from behind. He growls around her clit as he feels her wet heat around his fingers. He strokes in and out, pumping into her center as he worships her bundle of nerves with his mouth. Charlie's orgasm rips through her body and she cries out Bass's name.

From outside the tent, they hear Aaron mutter, "Seriously!?" before stomping away from camp.

Charlie is still riding out the orgasm that has rocked through her body, but clamps a hand down over her mouth in an effort to stifle her screams. As she slowly comes down from her climax, Bass focuses his attention back to tenderly licking her clit. His hands move to cup her tits, squeezing them gently as her breathing levels out.

"Holy shit." Charlie finally mutters, dazed. "That was… there are no words for what that was."

"Only the beginning." He says with a grin as he pushes her off gently. She lies flat on her back, needing a moment to gather her bearings. He is over her in moments, sucking at her throat before lowering his lips to her breast again. He nips and sucks at the flesh of each mound, paying special attention to the nipples. She arches below him, loving the feel of his thick cock, hard and ready against her thigh.

"What do you want?" she asks breathlessly.

Bass crawls up her body, straddling her flat belly. He reaches out and touches her breasts reverently, stroking and squeezing them. His attention is riveted to her tits. He pushes against the outsides, so that they are pressed together. He groans, "Hold them like this."

She understands and smiles coyly, nodding. Charlie uses her hands to press her tits together. He takes his rigid cock in his hand and presses it against the new opening. He thrusts slowly, watching with heated eyes as his dick disappears between Charlie's breasts, poking out of her cleavage at the top before he retreats to thrust again.

Charlie watches as the head of his engorged penis moves between her breasts, coming closer with each thrust. She lifts her head, tilting her chin down. Charlie opens her mouth as he surges forward, opening her lips and stroking his tip with her tongue.

"Charlie." He moans when she does it again and again. Soon he abandons her breasts completely, moving to hover over her face. She opens her mouth, and he needs no further invitation. He presses his dick between her parted lips and thrusts - slowly at first, but then with more urgency. Charlie tilts her head back a little so that she can take him in deeper and he slides in and out with firm strokes. He loves watching her lips wrap around his cock as he fucks her mouth. Her eyes meet his as she begins to hum. Bass loses whatever control he had left, and he surges forward, emptying into her throat.

He collapses next to her, "Damn." Is all he says as she takes his hand in hers.

She looks his way and grins, "Yeah, damn." She replies with a chuckle.

Slowly he rises to an elbow, snuggling close to her side. Bass reaches out to stroke her breasts again, cupping and teasing them with his fingers.

"What is it with you and my boobs tonight?" Charlie asks him with a smirk.

"I don't know…they're just so fucking perfect." He leans down, running his tongue across the hardened nipple. "They're so round and full and…" he sits up straight, staring into space with a thoughtful expression.

"And what?" Charlie asks, laughing.

"Bigger." He says finally, his voice soft as his eyes seek out hers.

"Bass, boobs don't get bigger." She's looking at him like he's crazy.

"They do if you're pregnant." His hand slides down from her breast to her flat stomach.

Charlie's mind is reeling as she tries to calculate when she had her last period. She sits up abruptly, "Shit."

"What?" he asks, but he knows.

"I haven't had a period since before my Mom left. Like a month before. Shit. How did I not notice that?" her eyes are wide with shock.

"Well, we've had a lot going on, Charlie." He pulls her close, gently stroking her back. "You okay?"

"I don't know…" she shakes her head, "You?"

"Surprised, but I guess that's stupid. We've been going at it like fucking rabbits. Should have known…"

Charlie nuzzles against his throat so she doesn't have to look into his eyes when she asks, "Are you okay with this? Do you WANT a baby? I mean now? Connor is twenty-six…"

Bass takes an unsteady breath, "Charlie, Connor wasn't my only child…" He strokes her hair slowly as she sinks into his embrace, "I think it's time I told you a story…."

"Okay. Charlie says, unsure of where this is going.

"Before we started the Republic… Before I went crazy… I was just a guy hanging out with his best friend, trying to survive in a brand new version of the world we once knew. It was while we were wandering that I met this woman. We fell in love. Her name… Her name was Shelly…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Bass finds Miles and asks if they can talk. Miles says sure and they walk away from the camp, neither speaking for quite a while.

"So what did you want to talk about, Bass?" Miles finally asks.

"Was it a girl or a boy?" Bass's voice is a little shaky.

Miles doesn't need to ask for clarification. He'd figured Bass would ask when he was ready. After Shelly's death, Bass had not stuck around. Still bloody and crying, he'd left the camp. When he'd returned, Miles had tried to talk to him. Bass refused. He didn't want details. He asked Miles to take care of everything. Later that night Bass had lead the attack on the neighboring camp. Miles hadn't ever brought it up again.

"Shit, Bass. It's been what, twelve years? Fourteen? Why now?"

Bass shrugs, "Just want to know."

Miles takes a deep breath, "The baby was a girl Bass. She was a pretty thing, real tiny, had curly black hair. The midwife cleaned them both up and we dressed them in simple clothes and buried them in a grave together."

"Fuck." Bass mutters, as tears begin to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry man, but again…why now? Why…"

Bass just shakes his head, not meeting his friend's gaze.

Suddenly Miles has an epiphany. "Oh hell, Charlie's pregnant, isn't she? That's why you're asking about…"

Bass's nods slowly, "Yeah, we just figured it out last night."

"What the fuck are you thinking? This isn't a world to bring a damn baby into."

Bass shrugs, "We didn't plan it this way, Miles. Aaron gave Charlie a calendar and we stuck to it."

"A calendar?" Miles looks at him blankly.

"Yeah, it told us when we could…" Bass sees Miles's face going red with rage or embarrassment, he's not sure which, "You know what…it doesn't matter. Clearly it didn't work."

"Calendar? Like you mean you were using the rhythm method fie birth control?"

Bass frowns, "Hell, I don't remember what he called it."

"You know what they call people who use the rhythm method?" Miles asks, shaking his head.

"No, what?"

"Parents, you fuck head." Miles turns to leave.

"Hey Miles?"

Miles turns again, "Yeah Bass."

"Thanks for taking care of Shelly and my… my daughter, when I couldn't."

Miles softens, "Of course."

Bass takes a deep breath, "I need to get away. I'll be back. Just going for a day or so. I already told Charlie… told her about Shelly too. Figured she needed to know. This is all so much to take in. I need to get my head on straight."

"She just found out she's pregnant and you're doing a runner?" Miles's outrage is back.

"No. Not running. I just need to deal with some old stuff on my own. I need to make way for all the new stuff." Bass looks lost, "Please, just watch over her till I get back."

Miles is mad, but he knows Bass is telling the truth, "A day. That's it. If you're gone longer than a day, I'll hunt your ass down and drag you back to her."

Bass nods, before slinging his pack over his shoulder and walking into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie is still reeling with the realization that she's pregnant. She wants to talk to someone, but her options are limited. Miles's new friend Zoe seems like her best bet. She's in her forties and has three grown kids of her own.

That night when Zoe shows up for dinner, Charlie pulls her aside and shares their news.

"Congratulations Charlie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired I guess, though I didn't realize why till today."

Zoe laughs, "I meant in here." She taps Charlie's chest, above her heart. "How do you feel about having a baby?"

Charlie sits down heavily, "Petrified." She says, "But also…excited, I think."

Zoe sits next to Charlie, "Those are both really understandable reactions. How is Bass handling the news?"

"Good question. I don't really know. He left for a day or so. Said he needs to think. He told me that he lost his girlfriend and their baby during childbirth. It was a long time ago. He's scared."

"That's also an understandable reaction, Charlie. That kind of loss would be tough to get past."

Charlie nods, "Yeah, I know. I think he just needed to deal with that before he can deal with…" she points to her still flat belly, "this. He'll be back." She's not sure why she's so confident that this is true, but she is.

Zoe pats Charlie on the back. "I'm sure he will be. The way he looks at you, nothing could keep him away for long."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass walks for most of the day with no destination in mind. He stops to eat at the top of a hill just as darkness begins to settle over the area. He throws down his sleeping bag and lies down, staring at the stars above.

He remembers doing this same thing with Shelly just after she'd told him they were expecting. They had been so excited, and had made so many plans. He remembers how he'd dipped low to lay his head against her tummy, talking to the baby inside. Later they'd made love under the stars and he had thought it was just the beginning of a beautiful life together.

He had loved Shelly so much that his world had been torn apart by her death. The fact that the baby had also died had multiplied that loss to a point where he wasn't sure he could ever function normally again. He'd turned off his emotions for a time, ignoring his own grief. Now he sees that was probably the biggest mistake he could have ever made. If he'd stopped and grieved properly, maybe he wouldn't have snowballed into the crazy version of himself he eventually became.

The fact that Charlie is willing to give him a chance at all, floors him. She is amazing and strong and smart. He loves talking to her, arguing with her, being with her. He loves her just as much as he'd ever loved Shelly. This in itself also shocks Bass. He had always assumed Shelly was the love of his life. He no longer thinks that is true. Guild ravages him at this thought. Tears stream down his face for both women… his first love and his last.

Eventually, he sleeps….

In the dream he is sitting on the same hill but it is morning. He senses a presence on his left and turns. Shelly is there, looking radiant and happy just as she always had. "Look at her Bass. She's beautiful." Shelly says softly. In her arms is a wiggling baby, wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

Bass chokes up at the sight. "Shelly. I miss you."

"I know, and that's okay. You were so good to me Bass. We had great times together."

"Yeah we did." His eyes are drawn to the tiny face. Big brown eyes and little black curls make her look just like her mother. "I wanted to be a husband…wanted to be a father."

"And you will be." Her expression is a little sad. "It's time to move on Bass. Time to let us go."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can. Charlie loves you so much and you love her. It's all going to work out."

He's not even trying to fight the tears anymore. They run down his face and slide through his beard before dropping onto his shirt. "I'm so scared. What if something happens to her? To the baby? I can't go through that again."

"You are so much stronger than you think you are." Shelly smiles sadly, "But don't worry. Charlie is going to be fine. The baby… she will be fine too."

"She?" he chokes out with a smile between the tears.

Shelly nods, "Yes, Bass. Charlie will give you another daughter and she will be strong and healthy."

"I'm sorry Shelly…for all we had and lost. Sorry for the baby girl who died. I love Charlie, but sometimes I feel guilty for loving her. I never thought I'd love again after I lost you."

"You always had such an enormous capacity to love, Bass. Loving once doesn't mean you can't love again, and your love for her doesn't diminish what we had together. What you and I shared was wonderful and I want you to always think back on that time fondly…"

"But?" he wipes his eyes.

"But, it was in the past. Charlie is your future. Don't let anything get in the way of what you have with her."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bass wakes as the sun is rising. His cheeks are still wet with tears but his heart feels lighter. He knows the experience was just his subconscious telling him what he needed to hear, but strangely he feels like Shelly has given him her blessing.

For the first time in years, Bass Monroe feels hope for the future. He packs his things quickly, not wanting to waste another moment before beginning his journey back to Charlie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dusk is settling over the horizon but Bass can tell by the landmarks he's passing that the camp isn't more than a few miles away. A soft rain has started to fall, but he's not bothered by it. Knowing he's close to Charlie puts a smile on his face. He's lost in thought and the rain has dulled his senses. This is probably why he doesn't notice she's there until he hears her cocking the shotgun.

"Monroe." Rachel Matheson looks tired, but focused. She is standing near an old well. He can see her canteen leaning on the well's edge. She was probably filling up when she'd heard his approach.

Bass really hadn't expected to ever see her again, and he certainly wasn't expecting her so close to camp…so close to Charlie… A bolt of fear courses through him. He doesn't want Rachel anywhere near Charlie. "Do they know you're back?" he asks, trying to stay calm.

"Not yet. I was headed that way when I heard you coming. Now, I think that I'll kill you before I go back."

Bass shakes his head, "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Rachel snorts, "I can't possibly regret killing you as much as I already regret NOT killing you."

"Charlie doesn't want me dead. Neither does Miles."

"They'll come around. Maybe they want you in their lives, but they don't need you there. I know what they need. They need me, not you. Family is more important than…whatever it is that you are."

"They're better off now that you're gone, Rachel. Miles is back to his old self…sort of. He's drinking less. He's laughing. Charlie is smiling. They're happy. They're doing okay."

He sees the rage in her expression and the way she tightens her hold on the gun, and he knows. This bitch is going to shoot him. "Fuck" he says as she pulls the trigger.

Click.

Bass takes his chance as soon as he hears the sound of the misfire. Rachel is franticly checking the gun when he knocks it from her hands. She lunges at him, grasping his throat with her fingers but Bass pushes her off easily. She loses her footing in the mud and starts to fall, but catches herself and goes at him again, swinging wildly. Bass loses his balance and goes down in the mud, swearing. Rachel sees his weakened position and pounces. He sees her coming and pushes hard as she makes contact. Rachel flies back through the rain, the side of her head hitting the stone well with a sickening crack as she falls.

Bass lurches unsteadily to his feet. The rain is now pouring down but he can still see her clearly. Rachel is crumpled at the foot of the well, a deep gash oozing blood from the side of her head. He kneels closer, watching as the rain falls into her unseeing eyes.

He checks for a pulse, but he knows he won't find one. There's more than blood oozing out of her skull and there is no way anybody survives that kind of blow…not even her. When he speaks, his voice is barely a whisper, "You ungrateful and cold hearted bitch…You have finally gotten exactly what you deserved."

He stands and looks around. The woods are silent except for the steady rhythm of the rain. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, his mind has turned to the matter of disposal. Obviously taking her back to camp is out of the question. Even Charlie wouldn't believe this was an accident. He'll have to get rid of her right here.

It takes a lot of effort, but he moves the lid of the well so that he has enough room to do what needs to be done. He picks Rachel's body from the mud and unceremoniously dumps her inside, followed by her gun. With his knife he carves the words, "Unclean Water" into the surface of the heavy lid before moving it back over the top of the gaping hole. To further ensure the well won't be used for drinking, he kicks the pump until it is bent and unworkable. He nods at his work, noting that the rain is already washing away the blood from the well's edge and the mud from his clothes. Even their footprints are fading.

Bass picks up his pack which he'd dropped during the scuffle and continues back to camp.

When he gets there, he finds Charlie already asleep. He strips down, tossing his sopping wet clothes in a pile and pulls on a dry pair of shorts before sliding in next to her. She snuggles in close to his body and he quickly falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Bass officially announce that they are expecting over dinner the next evening. By now everyone knows, but it is nice to have something to celebrate. Zoe asks if they've considered names?

"Aaron" they both say, sharing a grin.

Aaron Pittman gets teary eyed at this news, "Really?"

Charlie nods with a smile, "You covered for us in the beginning…"

"Asshole." Miles mutters.

"You helped us with your little calendar"

"That worked well." Miles takes a big drink from the bottle in his hand.

"And you helped me get my head straight when I had doubts." Charlie says, squeezing Bass's hand as he smiles down at her.

"Should name the kid Miles." Miles says under his breath. Bass rolls his eyes.

"No!" Charlie says with a laugh. "The baby will be Aaron."

"Even if it's a girl….we'll just spell it differently."

Charlie gazes up at Bass thoughtfully, "You think it is a girl, don't you?"

"Just a feeling I guess." He smiles down at her. "Doesn't matter. Either way will be wonderful… Aaron Monroe or Erin Monroe."

"Oh you guys." Aaron is struggling not to bawl.

Miles smirks, "So are you going to call him mini-staypuft right away or will you wait for a while?"

Zoe smacks him. "Be nice."

Miles kisses her, "Fine I'll be nice…to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Bass and Charlie are in their tent, spent and happy. He's rubbing his hands through her hair. She kisses his chin tenderly, "Are you happy Bass?"

He laughs, pulling her closer, "I'm not a happy person…"

"You say you're not happy, but you're smiling and laughing?" Charlie sounds skeptical.

"Usually, I was going to say usually. You…you have changed something in me. So yeah, I think that I'm happy.…"

"Good." She sighs softly.

"Charlie?" he whispers against her ear.

"Mmmm?"

"Are YOU happy?"

"Oh yeah. So happy." He can hear the smile in her voice even though her face is nestled in the crook of his neck and he can't see her. In spite of the smile that he knows is there, he also senses a hesitancy.

"But?" he asks softly. He can tell there's more, "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was just thinking about my Mom. I wonder if she'll ever meet our baby..."

He doesn't answer right away so she barrels on. "I guess I'm just curious." Charlie props herself up on one elbow so that she can get a better look at Bass, "What do you think? Will I ever see her again?"

"Maybe you will." He lies easily, though he knows full well that Rachel Matheson won't be returning. "She'll probably show up when you least expect her." He shrugs as the lie rolls off his tongue as smooth as honey, and Bass Monroe isn't sorry.

Not sorry at all.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have a moment. Thanks to all who stuck around. 
> 
> PS I hadn't killed Rachel in fiction lately, and felt it was time. :)


End file.
